1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for measuring cardiac potential, and in particular to a device for measuring cardiac potential by using at least two electrode units.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cardiac potential measuring device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 determines whether placement of electrodes is correct. A cardiac potential measuring device used for medical treatment or diagnosis needs accurate placement of electrodes on a body surface of a user. For example, electrodes are placed at standard positions used in a limb-lead method made of four leads placed on both wrists and both ankles, or in a standard 12-lead method that induces 12 kinds of waveforms by combining limb leads and chest leads made of electrodes placed on predetermined positions on a chest. The cardiac potential measuring device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 determines whether the plurality of electrodes are placed at standard positions. Specifically, the cardiac potential measuring device uses potential obtained from the plurality of electrodes to calculate a vector of potential measured at each electrode as a covariance matrix, and to calculate an eigenvalue matrix. The eigenvalue included in the obtained eigenvalue matrix is compared with a previously accumulated value in correct electrode placement to determine whether the electrodes have been placed correctly.